


In The Rain

by wildwordwomyn



Series: I Get By [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking in the Seattle rain brings Spencer and Derek closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

Although the forecast in Seattle calls for sunny skies every resident out in the streets carries an umbrella as far as Spencer can tell. He’s read about the weather here. More than once, and still he’s walking around huddled inside his own jacket, following Hotch while trying to pretend he isn’t wishing the older man would be generous and offer a little space under his umbrella. Not that Hotch can’t be generous, or isn’t. He’s in profiler-mode right now so he doesn’t see that Spencer is shivering like a –

“Don’t you know to always carry an umbrella when we come to Seattle?” the voice questions Spencer like he’s half-cracked, yet it sighs indulgently. “You’re shaking. And wet. If you catch a cold and give it to me I'll beat you six ways from Sunday!”

“Derek, I-” And then Spencer sneezes.

“Spencer Reid!” Derek looks down at his bare forearm with distaste. Luckily it’s spit and not snot, but they’re both still grossed out.

“God, I’m sorry, Derek! Really really sorry!” Spencer tries to make it better by wiping at the contaminated arm with his sleeve, only the sleeve has a bit of mud on it from the crime scene and his wiping is spreading the mud onto Derek’s skin and clothes.

“Please.” That one word is a sigh.

Derek doesn’t say anything else to Spencer as they get in the SUVs and ride to the airport. Instead, to let Spencer know he’s not angry, or at least too angry, he moves his umbrella over to cover both himself and his colleague. Spencer smiles awkwardly, gratefully. When he shivers he turns his head so Derek won’t see his eyes, see that he has the fleeting image of a strong, muscular arm snaking around his shoulders as they stand there in the rain. He shakes off the image before it becomes more than fleeting, causing Derek to assume he needs body heat and walk closer to his side.

Though their high security clearance affords them the luxury of getting a single for every member of the team Hotch doubles up with Rossi and Emily with Garcia. He wishes JJ had come with them if only because he could’ve shared a room with her without either feeling the least bit awkward. Instead Spencer ends up having to share with Derek.


End file.
